Devoted
by MehSasuke
Summary: Devoted-  Adjective  1.Very loving or loyal. 2. Feeling or displaying strong affection or attachment;   Synonyms: loyal - faithful - staunch - dedicated - attached
1. Chapter 1

Most likely going to continue this in the future, once I get some inspiration.

* * *

><p>"But Itachi-san, I-I, I've been your assistant for so long now. I don't know how to do anything else."<p>

Holding her clipboard close to her chest she frowned, furrowing her brow.

"Nonsense Hinata, you are a wonderful assistant, and you'll soon get used to him." Itachi stood and

leaned against the edge of his desk. She couldn't help but stare at him. He was pretty, but at the same

time mysterious and rugged. His crimson red dress shirt was rolled up at the sleeves, showing of his powerful

forearms, and contrasting against his dark eyes. He was dangerously beautiful. Many were intimidated by him,

but Hinata had been close to him for years. He was actually very sweet and protective. Especially when it came

to his younger brother Sasuke, whom Hinata had never seen before.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked doubtfully biting her lip.

"Hinata," he moved over to put his hands on her shoulders, "I wouldn't trust anyone else with Sasuke. He's rough

right now, and I need someone to watch over him for a couple months while everything is settled."

Taking a deep breath, she did everything she could to prevent herself from fainting at his proximity. "Only a couple of months?

"Yes, you're too good to replace." He smiledd widely, something not many people have seen, "So will you do it?"

"Of course Itachi-san, anything for you."


	2. Chapter 2

In only a few hours this story received so many hits. Seems like I'm going to continue this story after all then. Thank you to the readers and reviewers. You make me :D!

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed. Her head rested on her palm as she admired her boss from afar. He was pacing around his office, his beautiful face displaying the same expression as usual.<p>

Hinata, however, knew he was upset. The way his fists were clenching and un-clenching gave him away. Today was the day Sasuke was arriving, and he was already two hours late. Itachi was furious.

"Where could he be?" Itachi's shouts woke her from her daze. She quickly stood up and rushed to his desk.

"Maybe he's stuck in traffic?" She offered hoping it would calm him down.

"And he can't pick up the phone?" Itachi sat down in his desk, all of his movements fast and ungraceful.

"Would you like some tea Itachi-san. I can make you the jasmine one you like so much." She changed the subject, her voice small: a peace offering.

Itachi realized his actions were upsetting her, "I am sorry Hinata," he sighed, "My otouto never fails to stress me out. Yes, I would love some tea." He ran a hand through his perfect silky locks, and Hinata

caught herself staring for a moment. Returning to her adjoining office she mentally slapped herself as she fawned over Itachi. It was only natural she was attracted to him. He was beyond handsome,

powerful,intelligent, the list went on and on. Hinata blushed while making his tea. She was glad he wasn't there to witness it. There was no way he'd be interested in someone like her when he could have

any woman he wanted. She was 4 years his junior, and no where near as gorgeous as the women whom he usually associated with. She always made sure to look her best when coming to work though,

waking up an hour earlier to do her hair and makeup, hoping Itachi would even glance her way. But after 8 years she still felt invisible. She shook her head, those thoughts were no good for her. She placed

the tea in front of him and smiled softly.

"Arigato Hinata, I don't know what I'd do without you." His sincere smile threw her off-guard again. The way his eyes shone brightly when he looked up at her, the way his whole face lit up when he spoke to

her, it was too much. She grabbed onto the desk to make sure she didn't collapse from her sudden weak knees. It wasn't fair how he could do this to her. "Delicious as always." He stated after taking a sip, "I

need to get going if I'm going to make it to that meaning on time. If Sasuke arrives, can you keep him busy and out of trouble until I'm done?"

"Of course, Itachi-san, anything for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, your reviews and alerts make me happy! :D

So happy I write more for you now!

* * *

><p>Hinata slammed the phone down. This was the fifth time she had had called and every time it went straight to voicemail. Now Hinata was a very patient person, but she was pissed off. The least Sasuke could do is answer the phone so Itachi would stop worrying. "What an asshole!" She screamed out in frustration, the side of her coming out that she never showed anyone. "I swear I'm gonna kick his ass when he gets here!"<p>

"And now whose ass are you gonna kick?"

Hinata spun around so fast she almost lost her balance. She blanched when she saw, who could only be Sasuke Uchiha, leaning against her door. His resemblance to Itachi was incredible, their facial features were strikingly similar. However, where Itachi exuded confidence, power, and self-control, Sasuke did the opposite. He was wearing a dress suit and pants, but the top of his shirt was unbuttoned all the way down his chest, and a tie was no where to be found. He had a cocky smirk on his face that Hinata just wanted to smack right off. However, she was embarrassed that someone witnessed her loss of temper and she quickly reverted to her usual shy demeanor.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, you must be Uchiha-san." She extended her hand.

"Hello to you too beautiful." Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, pressing against her. Hinata was shocked by his actions but quickly composed herself.

She pulled away from him, ignoring his crude behavior. "Nice to meet you. I am Hyuuga Hinata, Itachi's assistant."

He smirked at her, clearly amused. "What's with the formality all of a sudden. I liked you better when you were angry." His voice was smooth as he spoke to her. If she wasn't so incredibly mad she might have fallen for his charm. Arrogant as he was, he was charming. _It must run in the family._ She grumbled to herself. _Unlike manners._

"May I ask why you are 4 hours late, Sasuke-san?" Her voice was sweeter then usual, though she almost spat his name.

"Hn." His lack of a response drove her crazy. But still she kept her cool.

"If you'd please follow me this way, I'd lead you to your new office." She swept past him quickly, not even stopping to check if he had followed. Sasuke's office, and therefore her new adjoining office, were down the hall, where Itachi could "keep on eye on him but not crowd him". She caught her self smiling at Itachi's love for his brother. He was such a good person unlike teme over here. She took a deep breath calming herself down. _Hinata this really isn't like you. Don't let him push your buttons._

Stepping into her _new _office she put her planner on her _new _desk and stood to face her _new _boss. The thought alone made her cringe. "This is my office, and right through here," She swung open two double doors that lead to a bigger office, almost identical to Itachi's. "_Only the best for my little brother. That's why I'm giving him you."_ She blushed at the memory. Itachi was always complementing her performance as an assistant, but never anything more. "This is your office. If you need anything, I'll be right out here." She said reluctantly hoping he wouldn't.

"Actually, I'm quite hungry after my long trip. Would you care to accompany me to dinner?"

Before she could stop herself, Hinata snorted, "Ha! No." Her eyes widen as she realized what she had just done.

Raising his eyebrows Sasuke responded coolly, "Oh really? Hmm, I don't think you have a choice," He leaned up closer to her, his lips ghosting the shell of her ear, "Seeing as I am your boss now."

_Crap. _

"I'll ask once again, will you accompany me to dinner Hinata." The look on his face was unbearably arrogant, just like the rest of him.

She gritted her teeth and didn't stop the venom from leaking from her voice, "Of course Sasuke-san, anything for you."


End file.
